


Wallpaper: "Love & pride"

by backontheground



Category: Pride (2014)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backontheground/pseuds/backontheground
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gethin/Jonathan wallpaper! Formats are 800x600, 1024x768 and 1366x768.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wallpaper: "Love & pride"

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: "Pride" and its characters belong to Matthew Warchus, Stephen Beresford and Pathé. The lovely Dominic West and Andrew Scott only belong to themselves.
> 
> Source of the picture is [here](http://www.huffingtonpost.it/giuseppe-fantasia/pride-matthew-warchus_b_6298362.html). The texture I used is [this one](http://hdw.eweb4.com/out/1304706.html). The text is from the song "Love & Pride" by King and which is part of the Pride soundtrack.

[](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/shine931/media/love%20amp%20pride%20small_zps5p4peags.jpg.html)  
[800x600](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/shine931/media/love%20amp%20pride%20800x600_zpsqmp7qhvx.jpg.html)|[1024x768](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/shine931/media/love%20amp%20pride%201024x768_zpsrq2wgndi.jpg.html)|[1366x768](http://s1383.photobucket.com/user/shine931/media/love%20amp%20pride%201366x768_zpsgpnwtk1e.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> The Pride section on ao3 is way too small for such a big film! I really wanted to help it grow :) Any comment or kudo is appreciated!


End file.
